Honour, father and geek
by ElizabethMariah
Summary: Lieutenant Armina J. Gibbs is a woman of honour, ready to serve her country. When the past comes to haunt her, she finds herself working with NCIS and the team of her father.. the man who gave her life but wasn't there when she needed. Terrorist who seems to be after her, a certain geek who catches her eye and a man who she hates with all her guts.. one hell of a ride to take.
1. Chapter 1

**Well.. Let me know what you think. :)**

**No other words than that.. **

**Enjoy..**

* * *

_"If I charge, follow me. If I retreat, kill me. If I die, revenge me." _

_-United States Marine Corps_

Lieutenant Armina J. Gibbs stood in the interrogation room and leaned casually against the grey wall. Her arms were crossed on her chest as she waited. Her Steel grey eyes were closed and dark eyelashes casted shadows on her cheeks as she breathed in and out, chest rising with her arms up and down.

A small strand of golden brown hair fell on her face and she let out a frustrated sigh, which blew the hair away. Her head snapped up with open eyes as the door was opened by a man, who looked bit geeky. ''I am Special Agent Timothy McGee..'' the man smiled at the woman who pushed herself away from the wall, letting her arms to fall to her sides.

''Lieutenant Armina J. Gibbs, pleasure if you'd tell me why exactly I'm here.'' she nodded back and sat on the chair, hiding her dog tags under her green top. Her eyes twinkled in amusement when she saw the shocked look on the Agents face. ''You have met with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, right..'' she leaned against the table.

''Well.. uh..'' the man rambled and looked over his shoulder and then back to the woman, tho had her head tilted to the side, lips curled into a small smirk. ''Well.. He's my b.. boss.'' he cleared his throat and placed the folder in his hands on the table, making her eyes to snap on it for a second before she looked up.

''He's my father.''

The man looked at her with wide eyes and mouth parted like a fish on a dry land. She leaned back against the chair, pleased with the look on his face. ''But only by blood.. he is a shitty ass of a father. So, Agent McGee.. please be so nice and tell me.. why the hell I am in NCIS.'' her voice brought him back from the shocked bubble.

''Well.. yeah.. right..'' he rambled and she rolled her eyes, taking the folder and opening without asking anything. Her eyes ran over the photographs which were thrown on the table one by one.

''That is a classified.. I can not tell you anything until I have the permission.'' she threw the covers of the folder on the table. ''I was on the mission, target was Malik al Khan, this man.. there is nothing I could tell you further.'' she continued and pulled her pony tail free, running fingers through her silky waves.

''But you'd cooperate if we get that permission?'' he leaned forward.

''Agent.. that bastard killed my team and tortured me.. of course I would cooperate.'' she hissed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. ''Get the permission and then call me..'' she rose from her chair, pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket, writing down her cell number with the pen from her jackets inside pocket.

McGee rose from his seat before she could leave ''Lieutenant, wait..'' She stopped and turned around on the heel of her brown boot. ''Premission, signature by Lieutenant Commander Reyes himself..'' he handed her the paper which was taken from the inside of his jackets pocket.

She folded the paper open and ran her eyes over the text and the signature. ''Nice try, Agent, but this is not Commanders signature..'' she smirked and folded the paper together, stepping closer. The woman placed the paper into his chest pocket and patted the spot ''I've been in Afghanistan, undercover, Iraq.. I think I know my Commanders signature... Call me, Agent McGee. I like Italian, by the way..''

With that she left the room, fixing her leather brown jacket. She started walking down the hallway, when suddenly the door next to the interrogation room flew open and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stepped out, looking like he was going to snap her neck. ''You better start talking..'' he motioned towards her with his cup of coffee.

''Ooh.. scary..'' she waved with her hands as a smirk appeared on her lips. ''I won't tell you shit about Malik al Khan until I see a permission.. with a _real _signature of Lieutenant Commander Reyes.'' Armina rolled her eyes and threw her hair over her shoulder ''I don't have to take your orders..''

''You're my daughter..'' he hissed, stopping her from walking away.

''No. Your daughter is the baby girl you left twenty-six years ago. That little innocent child. At that moment when you walked out of the house, never returning, you weren't the father.. only the man who gave life to the child.''she snapped angrily and looked at him, eyes sparkling.. burning.. in hate.

He looked down at her and tried to say something. She only sighed and looked at the woman behind him with a man. They both looked shocked when they saw her, the woman more than the man. ''Ziva David..'' Armina nodded at her and walked pass her father, reaching her hand out.

''Miss.. Lieutenant Gibbs.'' she nodded back and shook her hand. ''I presume that Reyes was a fake name.'' Ziva continued and released her hand.

''Not.. so much. Lieutenant Commander Robert Reyes is my grandfather.. he was the father of my mother... it wasn't entirely lie when I used that name..'' Armina nodded anc crossed her arms on her chest, turning her body weight on her left leg, as the right one was in certain pain.

The stranger man stepped closer, reaching his hand out ''Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo..''

''What's so special about you?'' the woman raised her brows, making Ziva David to chuckle as his face fell. ''Seriously, what's so special about him?'' she questioned as she pulled out her vibrating cell phone, frowning at the name on the scree. Her thumb pressed down on the green button and hand raised the phone to her ear. ''It better be shit loads of important information..''

There was couple of seconds in silence as her face changed in different emotions. ''What? How? You know what? Don't answer.. you were supposed to keep him safe you morons... no.. no, no, no.. don't even try, Winslot! I will snap your necks if anything has happened to him..'' she nearly yelled into the phone and ended the call, rubbing her forehead. ''Work calls..'' her lips curled into a smile as an apology. ''Oh, Agent McGee..'' she looked over her shoulder. ''I'll be waiting for that call..'' the woman winked at her as she walked away, throwing one last glance over her shoulder before she disappeared into the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Armina J. Gibbs found herself in the interrogation room of NCIS. She sat on the chair, behind the table and played with the dog tags around her neck. She looked at the greyish table and tried to get her thoughts in order.

She had a pretty good guess about the reason why she was there. Her glossed lips curled into a smile as the door fell open and from the corner of her eye, she could see her father walking in with his team following him. And some goth woman.

"Well, let me guess.." she stood up and carried her weight over to her left leg. "This time it's real?" her voice held the hint of amusement. Agent McGee walked over to her and handed her an envelope. After minute of reading the letter inside of it, she sighed.

After closing her eyes for a second, her lips twitched into a thin line. With a deep breath in, she ran her fingers through her hair. And after that, the woman revealed her jacket and placed it on the table, leaning against it.

Her fingers were hitting the table. Every pair of eyes were on her as she looked down at the ring around her middle finger. A silver massive ring with a hint of femininity. There were all the names of her team mates.

"It was.. five years ago.. I just had gotten the boys under my command. We barely trusted each other. We were so damn different.. yet we found our language. About.. six moths later, when we had been in Afghanistan.. we were pulled out. They gave me a mission, but we were a family so they came with me.

We had to take Malik all Khan down. I changed my surname.. I let them to make me a background better to fit with my new character. When I was ready, I started to go to the club which was his favorite on our little research. I caught his eye and one night he invited me over to his VIP area..

We started to talk.. get together and so on and on. Until we were a couple. Then he started to.. show me pieces of his life until he proposed.. and after that I was in. I had everything.. me and my boys were ready to take him down.. but someone from the I side had blown our covers when we were going to Afghanistan to see a weapon. A bomb.

Malik all Khan had us taken.. for eight months he let his men to torture me, to beat, burn and whip me. But the worst of all.. he made me watch how he tortured my family, how he drained the life out of them. And when they were died.. I was left.. three months I was their target and suddenly.. they left me in a desert, close to the camp of American soldiers.

I was taken to the nearest down and hospital where Ducky currently worked.. I almost fell into a coma. I was in coma.. but I woke up.." Armina held her eyes on the floor and she bit her lip. Her eyes were tightly closed, fighting with the tears.

"My mother died when I was three.. my grandfather was my only family... I joined the military school and training at seven.. I wished to be good enough for Agent Gibbs to come back to me.. but... my boys... showed me that I was perfect the way I was.. they gave me a new chance to live.."

Every single pair of eyes were fixed on the woman who fought a brave war with her tears. McGee took a step towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry, Armina." he spoke to her as she looked up, blinking the tears away.

"It's okay.." she breathed out heavily and rubbed her forehead. "Shit.." she suddenly gasped and looked up. "The recent marine murders on TV's.. they are caused by him, aren't they." her eyes widened as she looked at Ziva David.

"I am afraid so.." the woman nodded and looked how the Lieutenant hit her fist on the table. She yelped in the sudden pain, and shook her hand to ease it.

"If it really is Malik all Khan.. then we're in some serious shit. He's after me. I know it. He won't stop until he gets me." her eyes were closed again and she rubbed her sore hand, sighing slowly.

Agent DiNozzo stepped forward with a small grin "Don't worry, Lieutenant, we will protect you.. I can protect you from the close range.." Before he could say anything more, she slapped the back of his head. "Ouch! Is it some Gibbs family thing?" he groaned and rubbed the back of his head.

Suddenly Armina jumped a bit and grabbed her phone from her jackets inside pocket. "Gibbs!" she spoke into the phone. "No! Wait., what? You're joking... oh no, no, no.. James was our only link.. how the hell are we supposed to get that bastard now?... A red dress? What red dress? I don't... you son of a bitch!" the woman continued until she ended the call.

"Lieutenant?" Ziva took a step forward.

"They want me back in the shit again..." the other woman groaned. "And I know where to find him... and how to earn his attention.." her lips twitched into a sour smirk and she crossed her arms on her chest.

"How?" the whole team asked, including Leroy himself.

"Anybody up for a Latin dances?"

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo stood at the bar, looking casual, but inside many nervous emotions twisted. His eyes flew over to the VIP corner where he could see Malik all Khan in a white suit, laughing white the men and women around him.

He himself was wearing black pants, shoes, and button up shirt. The first buttons were open and his sleeves were rolled up. The man ran his fingers through his hair, looking casual, but sending a signal to Ziva David at one of the many tables.

The woman raised her glass as a sign of understanding and then picked her phone out of her purse, sending a text. Soon, Tony saw McGee entering, wearing black pants, shoes and a white shirt with first buttons open. The man walked over to the bar and leaned against it, not far from Tony. Soon, their secret 'weapon' entered, earning many gazes.. and full attention of their target.

Armina J. Gibbs walked through the doors of the club, wearing a red dress, which reached to her knees. It hugged her upper body and fell loosely from her hips. It was strapless, attached behind her neck. It matched with the high red heels and diamond hearings, bracelet and hairpin in her bun. She was wearing a golden shade of eye shadow and blood-red lipstick, giving her a mysterious look.

Tony gave a slight nod towards McGee who ordered himself a glass of bourbon. DiNozzo shook his shoulders and walked over to the woman in red dress. "Care for a dance, miss?" he reached his hand out.

"Well if a handsome man is offering me one, then I shall take it." her born was wide, flashing the two lines of pearl white teeth. Just like ordered, a music with a good rhythm started to play. The man pulled her close to himself and she snaked her arm behind his neck. "He's watching.."

After few steps, Tony twirled her away from him, still holding her hand. When he pulled her back and placed his hand on her lower back, he bent down enough "I know.. and don't worry.. McGeek is at the bar and David is casually checking the surroundings."

They danced around the circle that had been made for them. Carmina raised her leg up around his hips as the man lowered her close to the ground. "I don't worry about myself, I'm safer than the queen of england... I'm worried about you, Ziva and Tim." she spoke quietly.

He pulled her up as the song was ending, his hand on her thigh. "No need to worry.." he smirked at her and glanced up. "Some big dude is walking towards us.." he whispered to her quickly, letting her go.

"Don't worry about me, okay.. I can handle myself.." she answered in a whisper, acting like she was kissing his cheek.

"I'm worried about my head.. something happened to you and Gibbs will eat me alive."

A cough made them both to turn to this 'big dude' and raise brows. "Miss Armina. Mr. al Khan is calling."

"Well tell that bastard that I'm not a dog." she snapped back cockily.

"Well let me rephrase it... Come! Now! Or he'll let his men on that.. brat." he hissed and glanced at Tony who acted like he didn't know anything.

Finally the woman gritted her teeth "Fine!"


End file.
